ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS3E18 The Beginning of the End
Plot The team is at Kevin's garage. Kevin is working on his car, trying to make it submersible. Gwen wants him to stop, as he is taking too long. Esoterica appear and surround the car. Esoterica fill the garage. Ben turns into Four Arms. Four Arms and the team fight the Esoterica. Gwen tells Kevin to capture one and Kevin points out one that he knocked out. He escapes into another dimension after Kevin is done. Gwen captures one and ties him up with mana. He can't teleport through mana. Kevin interrogates the Esoterica, strapping a device to him to make him talk. He says that they were sent to destroy any who interfere with the coming of Diagon. Four Arms turns into Ben. Ben decides that George's time is up. They go to the Flame Keepers' Circle building and find it abandoned. Ben turns into Clockwork. Clockwork shows a meeting of the Esoterica during which Conduit Edwards says that Diagon is coming and that they have to destroy the seal. Clockwork turns into Ben. At Area 51, George is giving a speech to the Forever Knights. He says that stopping Diagon is their one true mission. In the Rustbucket, Ben comes up with a plan to stop the Esoterica: defeat them and go. Near the seal, the Esoterica and Knights are in a full-out war. George rushes through the chaos into the cave containing the seal. Knights follow him, including Winston. The Rustbucket lands in the middle of the battle and comes out. Knights see them and attack. The Knights attack. The team runs into the Rustbucket and the Knights follow. Ben turns into Goop. Goop rushes to the hatch and tries to reason with the Knights. He says that he wants to help them and George. They don't listen and attack. More Knights come aboard. Gwen seals the hatch with mana, preventing any more Knights from entering. Knights slice Goop apart, but Kevin saves him. All of the Knights are defeated. Goop turns into Ben. At the seal, George is attacked by Esoterica. He fights. Winston arrives just in time to find the Esoterica defeated. He and George continue further into the cave, fighting off Esoterica. They approach the seal. Conduit Edwards arrives and attacks George. Winston leaps in front of his blast, taking it. George attacks Edwards and stabs him, killing him. He rushes to Winston, who dies. George says that he is a true Forever Knight and promises that his death was not in vain. George approaches the seal and tells Diagon to show himself. Diagon is not impressed. George tells him to fight, so Diagon sends his servant, Vilgax, through the seal. Vilgax now has the appearance of a creature from Diagon's dimension. Vilgax now worships Diagon. George is unimpressed. Knights arrive and tell George to save his strength. Vilgax attacks them. They fight him, but cannot harm him. Vilgax creates an energy blast that kills all of the Knights except George, who is protected by his armor. Vilgax says that that is the fate of all who defy Diagon. Knights keep trying to get into the Rustbucket. Gwen sees Esoterica who have already gotten in, though they are invisible to the others. Kevin tells her to keep blocking the door, but Ben says that more room would be good. They run out of the Rustbucket, chased by the Esoterica. Ben turns into Fasttrack. Gwen directs Fasttrack to the Esoterica and he defeats them with his super speed. He turns into Ben. They decide to go to the seal, but it would take too long to fight their way in. They charge, but they won't reach the cave in time. Kevin has another plan. He goes over to a Knight catapult and tells Ben to get in. He launches Ben at the cave and Ben turns into Heatblast. Gwen realizes that she could have teleported Ben. George and Vilgax fight. Heatblast bursts through the roof, unsurprised to see Vilgax. Vilgax walks to the seal. George and Heatblast chase him. Heatblast says that it is a trap, but George doesn't care. Heatblast flies after them. They go past dying Knights to Vilgax and the seal. Vilgax says that George is too late. The cave starts to shake, and the wall around the seal collapses, revealing Diagon's world. The seal is still intact, so Diagon cannot escape. Impact *Ben transforms into Four Arms, Clockwork, Goop, and Fasttrack for the final time in Ultimate Alien *Winston and Conduit Edwards are killed *Vilgax gains a new form Characters Characters *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Sir George *Forever Knights *Winston Villains *Esoterica *Conduit Edwards *Diagon *Vilgax Aliens *Four Arms *Clockwork *Goop *Fasttrack *Heatblast Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Diagon Arc